


Expectations

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Green Arrow
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All things considered, this isn't the worst first kiss that Connor has ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

By now, Connor is used to being kissed at the most inopportune moments by near perfect strangers. Or rather, Connor is  _resigned_  to the fact that whatever part of Oliver Queen’s genetics that render him irresistible to the women that he chases is alive and well in his own body.

After months of working as the second Green Arrow and receiving kisses from people on almost every stop that he makes around the world, Connor isn’t surprised to find someone’s lips pressed against his own after a fight. He is however, surprised when he realizes that the mouth pressed to his own belongs to none other than Roy Harper.

Connor’s lips part instinctively as his eyes slide closed and his fingers go slack around the bow in his hand, letting it drop to the ground with a clatter. Roy’s thin lips curve up into a small smile against Connor’s mouth and then the taller man tilts his head and flicks his tongue out to trace the skin there.

It is as though Connor has been struck by lightning. He meets the teasing caress of Roy’s slick tongue with his own and cups the back of Roy’s head with one gauntleted hand so that he can deepen the kiss. Roy tastes good. Minty like the gum he’s always chewing and Connor moans for the fit of Roy’s mouth against his and pulls the older man closer and closer until there’s no space at all between their chests.

 “Save it for when we’re home, boys,” Mia says brightly, coming to stand beside the two older men. She grabs Connor’s bow from off of the ground and grins when he and Roy break apart to glance guiltily at her. “The cops are coming and I’m sure neither of you want to be on the eleven o’clock news like this.”

Roy sucks his teeth but pulls back properly so that he and Connor aren’t pressed together from chest to thigh. “Sorry about that,” he says, the apology obviously ringing false by the almost possessive way that one of Roy’s hands still rests on the muscles of Connor’s left forearm. “I shouldn’t have jumped you like that, bro.”

The look in Roy’s eyes is something that should make Connor blush, but instead he finds himself returning that look with one of his own. He opens his mouth to reply with some sort of attempt to be lighthearted and then—

“News helicopters are heading in,” Mia shouts from where their bikes are parked. Her hands are cupped around her mouth and her posture is almost challenging. “Get your asses over here now!”

Roy breathes out a very nasty swear and starts trotting over to the younger woman. He doesn’t let go of Connor even when the first helicopter spotlight starts to shine down on him and there’s something about the grip of Roy’s hand that makes Connor smile and think that maybe, just maybe…

He can be okay with  _certain_ people kissing him out of the blue.


End file.
